bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Commander
The Monkey Commander is a well-rounded tower with many mid-strong upgrades. He costs 1275 on Easy, 1500 on Medium, and 1650 on Hard. He starts with a semi-auto pistol that can shoot 3 layers off of a bloon, instantly hits its target, has the range of a 1/0 Dart Monkey, and pops Frozen bloons. The Monkey Commander himself wears the same WWII Commanders hat that is shown on the BTD4 Hard difficulty option. Upgrade Path 1 Pack-a-Punch Rounds Stronger rounds allow the Monkey Commanders pistol to shoot off 5 layers and pop Metal-type bloons. Costs 2000 on Medium. Explosive Rounds Shots from the Monkey Commanders pistol now explode, damaging nearby bloons. Explosions can remove Camo status from the bloons that are hit. Costs 2500 on Medium. Upgrading beyond this point will disable upgrades 3 and 4 on path 2. Full-Auto Pistol The Monkey Commander now fires twice as fast, while still maintaining accuracy. Repeditive hits against MOAB-class bloons increase the damage of the next hit. Costs 4000 on Medium. Assault Rifle The Monkey Commander replaces his pistol with an Assault Rifle, which fires twice as fast again as the Full-Auto Pistol. The bullets have been remodified, and now pop 7 layers, as well as the explosions popping 2 layers and removing Regen status! Costs 15000 on Medium. Upgrade Path 2 Special Forces Increases the range that the Monkey Commander can shoot to a 0/2 Super Monkeys range. Costs 1000 on Medium. Elite Training The Monkey Commander went through some very intensive training. Bloons hit by the Monkey Commander are briefly stunned. Costs 2000 on Medium. Upgrading beyond this point will disable upgrades 3 and 4 on path 1. Commanding Aura Nearby towers have 10% longer range, 10% faster firing, 10% more powerful shots - to put it simply, they become 10% better. This doesnt stack with other X/3 Monkey Commanders, but two X/3 Monkey Commanders put near one another are affected by the other ones aura. Costs 5000 on Medium. One of the Best Monkey Commanders effects make nearby towers 15% better instead. Ability 1 - Focus Fire! All towers in range of the Monkey Commander fire on a target bloon. Targeted bloon takes double damage from all damage sources. Does not stack. This ability cannot be used if another Focus Fire ability is already active. Lasts for 10 seconds. 44 second recharge time. Ability 2 - Martyrdom! Monkey Commander rigs himself to explode. While the explosive are being armed, Monkey Commander fires at supersonic speeds for 10 seconds. Upon detonation, the explosion will pop 50 layers, and destroy nearby MOAB-class bloons. ZOMGs take 2500 damage, nearby towers take 15 damage, the Monkey Commander instantly died, explosion-resistant bloons take half the damage and lose half the layers, and anything stronger then a ZOMG takes 1250 damage. Costs 10000 on Medium. You dont get a refund if the Monkey Commander died to the Martyrdom ability. Trivia A Monkey Commander about to die from the Martyrdom ability fires at the same rate of fire as a Super Monkey. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Approved Conceptions Category:Military Towers